Secrets of the past
by Seisa Star Greenwillow
Summary: 4 years after the ring is destroyed, an elf girl resides in Rivendell. She was apparently with Sauron in the past, but disbanded after the ring was found again. Now, she begins hearing voices in her dreams telling her that the darkness will return. Will
1. In Dreams

None of these characters are mine, except for the ones you don't know,   
got it? Now that that's through, this is my first time trying this, so   
don't flame me if it's a bit sloppy. 4 years after the fellowship..  
  
Chapter 1: In Dreams  
  
An elf girl lay in bed in Rivendell, her green eyes glazed over  
in a troubled sleep. Her silver hair spread about her shoulders. She   
tossed and turned, struggling to escape the realm of dreams that   
trapped her. Why did they do this to her? She refused to sleep...and   
they tricked her.   
  
************************  
In the Dream  
************************  
  
The girl ran, followed by orcs, never stopping. Her chest   
burned, her feet ached. She had been running for years it seemed,   
running from the creatures that chased her.   
"Traitor!" an orc screamed, in its shrewd, disgusting voice.  
At the head of the mob an alf ran, ran ahead and with almost the   
same speed as her. It was her exact match, a twin by looks.  
"Sesilia! You abandoned your sister! You will pay!" her twin  
shouted, in a voice of hatred, coldness. She ran, with all her strength,  
taught to never give up, never show pain, or any emotion. She ran, with   
memories of the darkness that she had left behind flying through her   
head.   
Betrayel. That was all she knew. She was a former spy of Sauron,  
a traitor to the dark. She did not know how to escape until the fellowship  
showed her kindness. She felt she would always be the dark elf, step-daughter  
of Sauron. Her life changed, and she couldn't stop it.   
She felt she could no longer run, her chest burned with a pain,  
but it was nothing compared to what she was leaving. The lashings for  
any mistake of the smallet proportion.   
She could run no longer, she had long ago lost the feelings in all of   
her muscels, and she finally collapsed to the ground, the group   
overtaking her, and slashing at her, kicking her, but never killing her.  
She was too valuable for that. They always almost put her near death,   
and always she survived only to wake up to more beatings, slashings.  
Throughout the slashing and kicking she never once cried out,  
just laid there, staring blankly, and emotionlessly ahead. her grip   
on reality slipped, and slowly, she fell to the havens of unconsciousness,  
that blessed realm where as much as they hit her, she never once felt it.  
A voice flashed through her head. it laughed in cold malice,  
and hatred, it rejoiced at her pain,"We have returned, Sesilia, and   
you will return also."  
  
*********************  
Rivendell  
*********************  
  
Sesilia woke up panting, her silver hair matted to her head with   
sweat. That had never happened before, no matter how many times that   
dark dream had come to her. Never once. She glanced around, recognizing   
the room that she had been given. Rivendell, or Imladris...she was safe  
here, no matter what her dreams told her. Even if those dreams happened  
to come into reality. They could not come for her there, could they?  
  
  
  
To Be cont. if anyone wants me to. 


	2. A Vow

Yayy! One review! *claps for herself* This is right after the last  
chapter if your wondering. Don't flame me for my odd style and   
stuff if you do read this! Thanks! Reviews are VERY appreciated!  
  
Chapter 2: A Vow  
  
  
Sesilia stood up, shaken from the dream still. She sighed,   
pushing a lock of silver hair away from her eyes. She was safe,   
she was very safe in Rivendell, and why would she really think that The  
Dark Lord had returned? She was just being silly.  
  
She walked to the window, noting the lack of light in the room.   
It was no wonder. It still seemed a while before dawn, at least a   
half hour. She walks back over to the bed and sat down. She was   
not going to go back to sleep if she had the choice. She would never  
go to sleep if she had that choice, but the elves here would not let   
her be, them and the sleeping potions.  
  
"Darkness has returned, and you, too, will return to us." the hissing   
voice entered her mind, clouding out thoughts of her own. The voice was  
so cold, full of hate. She wanted to scream, but couldn't. She couldn't   
show emotion, couldn't show weakness. The voice echoed like it would   
never stop, never stop its cold chant. Sesilia, held her head, shaking   
slightly.   
  
"Leave me alone, I am not a member of the evil ones! I will never be...  
never..." she whispered, the chant changed to a laugh. The laugh sent   
shudders down Sesilia's spine, the coldness, the hatred. It was not a  
laugh. It was a jeer.   
  
Then, all became silent. Silence stalked in every corner. Sesilia   
curled up into a ball and began shaking. The silence was deadly, even  
more dark than the laughter. Was she finally losing it? Losing any  
sanity she had ever gained?   
  
Her past was coming on to her, forcing itself into her mind, her dreams.  
It was more powerful than her, the darkness in her heart. The darkness  
of all the years of pain, of misery, of suffering. The darkness of   
hate, of bloodlust. She could not fight it, she would never be strong   
enough to fight it.   
  
She reached around her neck and tugged a silver chain out. Silver, the   
anti-evil. Two rings came out, both very simular to the One Ring. One   
silver, and one bronze. Both she had to keep, keep safe, for the rest   
of time. The bronze, if in the same room as three others, would merge  
with them to create a second ring, possibly more powerful than the One.  
The silver, the anti-evil one. It protected her from the lust that the   
bronze would create. It worked as a shield against the power. Neither   
could she abandon, for fear of the consequences.   
  
She sighed. What was the fate of the other three that matched? Selina,   
her twin had a bronze one, but no silver. She was pure evil. Kikirianna,  
a dear friend held one bronze and two silver. The last set...they were   
with someone she could never forget. The creator of the silver rings.  
Mikinus. She would never forget him, though she had tried many times.  
  
  
She wondered, if she is getting these messages, would they also   
recieve them? They all had one thing in common. They were all top   
ranking officers in the army of Sauron at one point in time. Could   
he be calling out to them, to once again lead the dark ones into   
battle? To once again cause so many people pain, and loss? To once  
again destroy the hopes of many? She could never do that. Never.  
  
"If this is true, I vow on my elfhood to the Valar that guide us   
through day and night, that I will never return to him! Never!" she  
shouted quietly to the walls, but knew many more would hear this vow.  
She could never willingly return to him. Never.  
  
To be continued 


End file.
